


Twitter et les tâches ménagères

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 6: Social Media, Established Relationship, M/M, Yuuri Week 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Yuuri Week day 6: Social MediasYuuri n'est pas très content que Viktor n'ait pas fait ses tâches ménagères. Heureusement que Twitter est la...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905385
Kudos: 4





	Twitter et les tâches ménagères

**Author's Note:**

> BONSOIR! ENCORE EN RETARD ! SORRY !
> 
> Sinon aujourd'hui c'est les réseaux sociaux et comme j'utilise beaucoup Twitter... bah j'utilise twitter comme référence lololol (hésitez pas a venir me follow d'ailleurs)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

* * *

Yuuri regarda insatisfait la corbeille de linge sale dans la salle de bain. Viktor avait ENCORE oublié de mettre le linge dans la machine à laver. ENCORE. En plus, il savait que c’était son tour de faire le linge mais il s’était enfui en prétextant aller promener Makka.

Yuuri mit tout les vêtements dans la machine à laver et prit son téléphone. Il s’assit sur le canapé. Comme à son habitude, Yuuri se balada sur Twitter. Il vit quelques Tweets de ses amis, aimant et Retweetant certains. Puis dans une impulsion soudaine, il appuya sur le bouton pour tweeter.

****Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri**** _@kyuuri · 25s_

 _@vinikiforov_ à encore oublié d’étendre le linge et s’est enfui avec Makkachin. Je le laisse dormir sur le canapé ou "j’oublie" de lui préparer sa part du repas ?

Yuuri se leva ensuite, s’occupant du linge. Il n’avait même pas fini d’étendre la moitié du linge qu’il entendit Viktor entrer en trombe dans l’appartement. Il accueillit son fiancé les poings sur les hanches.

"Viktor."

Le susnommé déglutit. Makkachin s’éclipsa doucement.

"Wow, tu es vraiment sexy les poings sur les hanches avec les manches remontées Yu-

\- Viktor. Le linge."

Viktor se mit à genoux devant son fiancé.

"YUUUUUSHA JE FERAIS CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS S’IL TE PLAIT LAISSE MOI DORMIR AVEC TOI ET MANGER CE SOIR ! EN PLUS TU FAIS DU KATSUDON ! "

Yuuri haussa un sourcil.

"Comment tu sais que j’avais prévu de te laisser dormir sur le canapé et de te laisser mourir de faim ?

\- Tu es si cruel mon amour… mais pour répondre à ta question, Twitter ?"

Oh. Il avait déjà oublié son Tweet. Yuuri croisa les bras et souris narquoisement.

"Si tu étends correctement le linge, que tu nettoies notre salle des trophées et que tu donnes le bain à Makka avant le dîner, non seulement tu pourras dormir dans la chambre et manger, mais en plus tu auras une récompense ce soir~"

Yuuri lui fit un clin d’œil.

Viktor se mit à rougir fortement avant de courir dans la salle de bain, manquant de tomber en se prenant le pied dans le tapis. Yuuri rit doucement et suivit discrètement son fiancé, prenant au passage son téléphone. En l’espace de trente minutes, il avait déjà eu un bon nombre de Retweets et de likes. Yuuri sourit.

Il utilisa la caméra de son téléphone et prit discrètement Viktor qui étendait le linge avec un air désespéré en photo. Il retourna ensuite dans la cuisine ou il continua à préparer le Katsudon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les pas rapides de Viktor se diriger vers leur salle des trophées, et un petit cri. Viktor venait de se prendre le petit doigt de pied contre un meuble. Yuuri retient de justesse son rire et sortit encore une fois son téléphone avant de rejoindre son fiancé. Il prit une photo de lui nettoyant frénétiquement une médaille que Yuuri avait gagnée aux Nationales du Japon. Il prit une autre photo quand Viktor avait commencé à fixer avec fierté la médaille. Yuuri sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et continua à cuisiner, commençant à faire cuire le porc.

Le japonais commença à dresser quand il vit Viktor courir jusqu’à la salle de bain, appelant Makkachin. Heureusement que le Caniche était sage pendant le bain. Yuuri ne dressa qu’une seule assiette et alla prendre en photo son fiancé frottant doucement les poils de Makkachin. Le Caniche semblait relaxé sous le massage de son maître alors que ce dernier semblait épuisé. Yuuri eut un sourire attendri et retourna à la cuisine, dressant la dernière assiette augmentant légèrement les proportions. Pile au moment ou Yuuri finit de dresser la table, Viktor sortit de la salle de bain avec un Makkachin tout propre.

Viktor s’assit lourdement devant Yuuri. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement.

"Tu as fait du bon travail aujourd’hui mon amour."

Viktor sembla ravi du compliment et commença à dévorer son repas avec joie. Yuuri prit une photo et continua à manger en regardant son fiancé avec affection.

* * *

Viktor s’était endormi après un orgasme. C’était rare mais Viktor avait tellement fourni d’efforts dans ces dernières heures que Yuuri ne pouvait-être qu’attendri par son amant. Il prit son téléphone et prit une photo discrète du dos de son fiancé et alla sur Twitter.

****Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri**** _@kyuuri · 43s_

 _@vinikiforov_ à bien travaillé il a eu sa petite récompense <3 J’utiliserais plus Twitter si jamais cela le motivait à faire ses tâches ménagères.

[Insérer 4 photos.

\- La première était celle de Viktor étendant le linge.

\- La deuxième on voyait Viktor nettoyer frénétiquement la médaille de Yuuri.

\- La troisième était le moment ou Viktor faisait le bain de Makka.

\- Et enfin la dernière était Viktor mangeant avec joie son repas.]

___

 ** **@vinikiforov**** à encore oublié d’étendre le linge et s’est enfui avec Makkachin. Je le laisse dormir sur le canapé ou "j’oublie" de lui préparer sa part du repas ?

___

Il rit doucement et appuya encore sur la touche "Tweet"

****Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri**** _@kyuuri · 05s_

 ** **@vinikiforov**** est le meilleur fiancé et à aussi eu sa récompense secrète…

[Insérer deux photo de Viktor, reagardant la médaille avec fierté, puis lui, dos à la caméra, des traces de griffures et de morsures étaient visibles.]

Yuuri mit son téléphone en silencieux et se blottit contre le dos de son fiancé et s’endormit lui aussi. Il avait fait assez d’interactions sociales sur les réseaux sociaux aujourd’hui.


End file.
